1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to portable vibrating concrete screeds, to the construction of screed frames and particularly to means for connecting screed frame sections together.
2. Background Art
Portable vibrating screed frames are typically made up of sections which are connected together. The tops or ridge portions of the sections are connected together by a single turnbuckle screwed onto left and right handed threaded members extending from each section. The screed blades at the bottom of the sections are bolt connected together by various types of angle plates or tangs which permit the sections to be angled relative to each other when the turnbuckle connection is adjusted so as to selectively form level, valley or crown type surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,778, 4,340,351, 4,375,351 and 4,701,071 illustrate various types of portable screeds made up of sections connected together in the manner described. The screed blades are typically vibrated by a shaft as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,778, by air vibrators as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,694 or by electric vibrators.
Portable screeds of the type described frequently have to be taken apart to move from one job to another, to move to a different location on the same job site or for repair. Considerable time and several different types of wrenches are required to disconnect the screed blades and turnbuckle and the vibrating shaft when used as the source of vibration. Thus, the present invention has as its primary object to reduce this time and simplify this operation. Other objects will become apparent as the description proceeds.